


Bloody the Albatross

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Sometimes, your dad finds an odd artifact whilst travelling. And sometimes he gives it to you, thinking it would make a perfect gift. And then, on occasion, it happens to transport you, clad in nothing but your underwear, into the throne room of your occasional fuck buddy, Chase Young.





	Bloody the Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Like this fic? Wanna make my day?! Leave a comment below! I always respond, and am always willing to chat over on my blog!

“Who do you think you are?” Chase’s voice was disapproving at the very least, fingers steepling. “Welcoming yourself into my home as you’ve done. Do you think that you’re allowed to make social calls to my castle, Spicer? Announced or no?”

“No, no. Of course not. You see, I didn’t intend to come _here,_ ” Jack tried. He wasn’t lying—he was experimenting with an odd piece of technology that his father had found whilst overseas, and it had teleported him to Chase’s castle of all things.

What was worse was that Jack wasn’t really _dressed._ After all, he was just fucking around with the piece of alien technology. Tossing it around, fiddling with it—he’d been in bed, about ready to go to sleep in nothing but a pair of boxers. Chase didn’t seem bothered, but Jack was utterly mortified.

“You see, I found this weird cube—well, my dad found it and gave it to me. And then…” Jack trailed off as Chase rose from his throne, eyes narrowed in distaste. He began to talk toward Jack, his pace laden with intent.

Jack swallowed dryly. “…I’ll just go. Yeah, just. I know where the door is.”

Chase paused in his step, and Jack mirrored the action.

“And how do you intend to leave? You have nothing to get yourself back home with,” Chase questioned, looking over Jack almost curiously. The genius took another step back, and it was matched once again with Chase's. And then Chase took another step, and then _another._

The warlord was on top of Jack before he could protest, wrapping a hand around the back of Jack’s neck and hauling him back toward the throne in the centre of the room. Jack squeaked and tried to grab at Chase’s wrist—he knew where this was going. Where it always _went._

“Chase, I—”

Chase cut him off. “—frankly, Spicer, I don’t _care._ In fact, I think you need to be punished.” There was a lilt to his tone and Jack swallowed dryly. Heat began to pool in his belly, completely unbidden. “You are only allowed in my home when I call you. Or have you forgotten?”

“N-no,” Jack squeaked out, dragging his feet as best he could as he was brought over to the throne. “Of course not. It really was an accident, honest. Do you think that I’d just randomly show up in your castle in my underwear?”

“Well, judging by the way you react when I fuck you, yes. If you were desperate enough.” The words were a hot whisper in Jack’s ear, and the genius _choked_ on them. “Is that what you want, Spicer? Is that why you came here? To be fucked until you can’t stand?”

“No, no, but, uh.” Jack cleared his throat. “If you’re _offering._ ”

Chase laughed, loud and brusque. It echoed off the walls and made Jack’s ears burn. The hand released him, shoving him forward so he stumbled into the warlord’s throne.

Jack instantly steadied himself, not entirely sure how Chase would handle this—he’d been fucked in several places in the castle, but never over the throne of all things.

A hand wound its way into Jack’s hair and yanked it upward, pulling a few hairs free and keeping the skin of his throat painfully taut. Jack whimpered, but only slightly. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips. Chase forced his knee between Jack’s thighs, parting them wide.

“Whore.” Chase whispered into Jack’s ear, and the genius clamped his lips together. “But you’re _my_ whore, aren’t you?”

When Jack didn’t respond, his head was shoved down so that his cheek was pressed flat against the seat of the throne; it was cold, despite Chase occupying it earlier. Jack let out a noise of frustration, moving to grip the armrests—in a blink, Chase relinquished his grip on the back of Jack’s neck so he could gather the genius’ wrists in his hands. He pinned them above the young man’s head, and tucked a few fingers in the waistband of Jack’s boxers.

“Something tells me you don’t want this.” Chase snapped the band of Jack’s underwear, and the human kicked a leg out. “Tell me, Jack. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fucking, _yes._ ”

“Then say it. Tell me what you are.” Chase’s tone was almost teasing.

“I’m a whore,” Jack muttered out quietly, cheeks heating. Chase let out a thoughtful, patient hum, and Jack swore. “I’m _your_ whore. Only yours. Only want…” Jack trailed off, swallowing his next words.

“Want my what?” Chase prodded, jabbing a finger roughly into Jack’s thigh. The human clenched his toes, and then his teeth.

“Your fucking _cock._ I want you to fuck me until I can’t move—”

Jack’s boxers were _gone._ They were ripped free from him with a single twitch of Chase’s fingers, fluttering off him like a white flag. Jack tried to gasp back the breath that the unexpected action had robbed him of, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He resisted the urge to close his legs around Chase’s thigh.

“Then you’ll have it,” Chase growled out above Jack’s head. He used his free hand to yank Jack’s legs farther apart.

The warmth in Jack’s belly curled tighter, burned _hotter_ and he found his cock hardening between his thighs. Chase splayed a hand on Jack’s lower back, and then curled his fingers inward, dragging his claws along the pale flesh and no doubt leaving little red lines in their wake.

Chase drew his fingers away briefly then placed them back at the base of Jack’s spine—they were soaking wet in the way that lube and spit could never accomplish, and Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from moaning. If Chase had resorted to magic to prepare him instead of actual lube, the warlord must have wanted it just as bad as Jack.  The fingers swept down and slid teasingly between Jack’s ass cheeks.

Jack started, briefly, at a finger bullying its way into him—Chase shot a hand out to grab Jack’s hair, yanking on it and growling low in his throat.

“Keep still, or I’ll take you dry,” Chase warned—Jack was ninety-nine percent sure that Chase wouldn’t _really_ take him dry. But he wasn’t ready to find out if it was a bluff or not.

“Fuck.” Jack hissed when a second finger was added, way before he was ready.

Chase tugged on his hair again—the warlord leaned over him, immediately biting at the exposed side of Jack’s neck. Fangs didn’t just scratch or nip, they dug _in_ —Jack let out a yelp, yanking his head up—Chase bit down harder, fingers pressing hard against Jack’s walls and ignoring his prostate completely.

“Asshole,” Jack huffed out when Chase pulled away. Jack’s neck was wet with blood, and Chase’s mouth was no doubt curled into that wicked, knowing grin. Crimson would be running over his lips in dark rivulets, barely licked away by an equally wicked tongue.

Jack couldn’t help but yowl when fingers crooked up, slamming into his prostate and sending his back into a sharp arch. Chase pressed down, _hard,_ rotating his fingers against the small bud, sending a jagged wave of pleasured pain through Jack and pulling a choked sob from him. Chase pressed tighter to Jack, returning to his previous mauling of the genius’ neck.

“Fuck you,” Jack managed to gasp out, wincing as a third finger shoved its way inside.

Chase didn’t respond, moving higher up the human’s neck and biting down again—it wasn’t nearly as hard, not breaking the skin, but Chase made sure to bite and suck the skin into a dark, mottled bruise. He littered the surrounding area with similar marks, tugging Jack’s head this way and that so he could get access to the full of the man’s throat.

“Legs,” Chase grunted into Jack’s ear—the human snapped his legs open without further prompting, and found his head was again shoved down, face pressed uncomfortably tight to the stone seat beneath it. Fingers withdrew from him, and Jack let out a hungry whine at the newfound emptiness.

There was the sound of armour clanging together, and then a loose swear—Jack wiggled his hips and was rewarded with a sharp spank that had him groaning and gripping at the armrests tighter.

“Stay _still,_ ” Chase barked.

“Why don’t you just magick your armour off?” Jack demanded. He was rewarded with another, ass-reddening smack to his backside and he shoved his legs wider. “Don’t act like you can’t. Just fuck me already.”

“What sort of game do you think this is?” Chase demanded. “You don’t get to demand things from me. You should be happy with what you get.”

Jack licked his lips, stifling a laugh with a bite to his bottom lip. Chase acted as if he wasn’t the one who started this, that _he_ wasn’t the one who wanted the human. There was a snap and a cold rush of air brushed over Jack, kissing at his nipples and getting him to shudder.

Fangs were back at Jack’s neck and he felt the head of Chase’s cock smear along the back of his thigh, dragging precum along the pale skin. Jack licked his lips and rolled his hips back, only to have them steadied by the warlord above him.

“Scream for me, Jack,” Chase purred into his ear.

Jack furrowed his brow at the seductive tone before he was slammed into. Jack let out a wail in response, and then choked the noise off with a colourful curse when Chase laughed. Chase didn’t bother letting Jack get used to the new intrusion—he grasped Jack’s hip with one hand and kept the genius’ face plastered to the seat of the throne with the other, fucking into him with rough pistons. Without Chase’s hands steadying him, Jack would have smacked his forehead against the back of the chair.

Pain sparked across Jack’s ass as Chase fucked into him, growling and snarling above Jack’s head. The edge of the chair dug into Jack’s abdomen with every rough thrust, turning Jack’s pants into heaving gasps—the pain was _delicious_ in a way that Jack couldn’t explain. He _loved_ it. Mixed with the earlier abuse of his prostate and the current, occasional slam from the head of Chase’s cock, it had him irrevocably hard and whining beneath the warlord.

Jack began to curse, but was cut off as fangs sank into the other side of his neck—laboured breaths puffed against his neck and Chase was growling, daring Jack to say anything more. Jack tried to turn his head as Chase let go, and choked out a groan at the sight. He caught Chase’s eye and tightened around the warlord’s cock.

“---fuck me harder, _please._ ”   

Something dangerous sparked in Chase’s eye and he hauled Jack up by the hair. His knees bent below him and gravity tugged Jack lower on the warlord’s cock. Jack let out a single, hiccupping breath, and then Chase was pounding back into him, savage and unrestrained in comparison to his thrusts before. Jack was literally _bouncing_ on Chase’s lap from the strength of them, and even risked lolling his head back on Chase’s shoulder and grabbing at it, digging chewed and chipped fingernails into the taut muscle there.

Chase pressed a kiss to his bloodied, bruised neck, never giving an inch. Little, fucked out noises were punched from Jack’s chest, mixing with a grunting melody of pants and snappish growls behind him. Jack really _wouldn’t_ be able to move after this.

When Chase’s breath became laboured, like honest to god _tired_ , and his thrusts became erratic, Jack knew that he was close to finishing---this time it included teeth leaving a series of bites in his shoulders as one of Jack’s solid bounces failed to land. Jack fumbled to grab hold of his own dick, fisting himself to chase his own completion. Chase bat his hand away and took it his own palm, getting a gasp as his hips stuttered.

Jack came before Chase, squeezing down tightly around the warlord—as per usual, there was no pulling out, no condom—Chase’s release just poured straight into Jack, coating his walls in the sticky, hot liquid. Jack’s cum covered the warlord’s hand, which had pulled away as soon as it could, wiping on Jack’s thigh.

Chase pressed his forehead to Jack’s bloody shoulder, breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Jack mumbled incoherently, feeling entirely too boneless and too tired to move. Chase grunted at him, then wrapped an arm around his waist. “Take that as a yes.”

“I will have one of my warriors escort you to the bath in a moment.” Chase murmured, voice raw and sounding just as exhausted as Jack. “And then I will send you home.”

Jack made a soft sound of agreement.

“And you will not return until I _call you._ Do you understand?”

Jack chuckled, and turned his head to look at Chase. A dumb grin had settled on his face. “I understand. Though I really didn’t mean to come here.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know


End file.
